Gefunden
by ternsnake
Summary: This was planned as a fluffy fic about Hyuuga and Ayanami as kids at the military academy. But Verloren found his way in, too. Well, I tried. This oneshot is also slightly longer than the other one.


**Yay, second fic! Actually it's the third, but the other one, that was started earlier, isn't finished yet. So this one is a early present for Red's 3rd dA-birthday (yeah, I just decided on that, deal with it). So that she's got something fluffy and nice to read when she get's home from he exams. (Well, it was **_**thought **_**to be fluffy and cute, but I never wrote something like that before, so it may suck. uû)**

**I'm trying out my new strategy now: I got fed up of giving my (07-Ghost) fics stupid, pointless and uncreative titles. So from now I'm giving my (07-Ghost) fics stupid, pointless and uncreative **_**German **_**titles. Because I'm so clever.**

**This fic's title '**_**Gefunden**_**' means '**_**found**_**' and is some kind of lame joke on '**_**Verloren**_**', which most of you might know means '**_**lost**_**'. **

**'**_**Verloren und gefunden**_**' - 'lost and found'. Heh. Sorry.**

**Soooo... AU-fic with Ayanami and Hyuuga as kiddies. (Why? Because we love Aya-tan and Hyuuga kiddies, of course!)**

**I think I kinda suck at fluffiness, for this was thought to be a completely cute and innocent fic. But geez, you can't believe how hard I worked just for it to have a happy end.**

**Don't own 'em and enjoy.**

"Aya-tan~"

Silence.

"Aaaya-taaaan~ C'mon, I know you're not sleeping."

Silence. Hyuuga frowned and rolled over to get up from his mattress and climb up the upper bunk of their bed. They were sleeping alone in a small room, both kids were Warsfeil and didn't get along with the rest of the class. But of course Hyuuga didn't mind haveing a room alone with his Aya-tan, and Ayanami... He just didn't care for anyone, and he'd probably be stuck with Hyuuga anyway, having as little company as possible was fine with him. He didn't mind Hyuuga much - anymore, because he couldn't really do anything about the other boy. So he just ignored him, something he was really good at, and it wasn't much of a problem.

But if said dark-haired boy started to climb into his bed and snuggle up to him, that was a problem.

"Get lost." Ayanami muttered while turning his head away from the intruder.

"I won't, since you'll probably like what I came for." Hyuuga said confidently and sat up, looking down on the silver-haired boy.

"If it includes keeping me awake unnecessarily, stealing my blanket or trying to talk me into those stupid ideas of yours, forget it. It's not working anymore, so get back down and sleep."

Hyuuga frowned again. "I guess you're still mad at me, huh? See, then you'll like what I came for, because I came to apologize."

"I'm not mad at you."

"But you're obviously pouting."

"I'm not."

"Suure~" Hyuuga chuckled inwardly and refrained from commenting how girly Ayanami was acting tonight. Instead he leaned forward and tilted his head a bit. "But, I'm really sorry, and I'm serious. I didn't mean to hurt you in our fight this afternoon."

"It doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, I know." Hyuuga grinned. He was pretty sure it hurt a lot, but if Ayanami would actually admit it, the dark-haired boy would be seriously worried. But that wasn't the case, so Hyuuga went on with his 'plan to win Aya-tan back'. Still he couldn't refrain from commenting this time. "Well, you couldn't even get up for at least twenty minutes, I thought I broke your leg or something."

"You didn't." Ayanami sighed. Those things were already in the past, at least to him, and he didn't waste time about facts that couldn't be changed. It had been his own fault, after all. Even if it had been a seemingly harmless fight because Hyuuga had been terribly bored and wouldn't be quiet until Ayanami finally agreed, there was no time for getting distracted in a battle. The silver-haired boy knew that, no one had to tell him this rule, but still he had given in to this strange daydream-like experience, even if only for seconds. In this time Hyuuga had started another attack, which Ayanami automatically dodged, but he took a wrong step, his left leg hit the outer wall of the well which was placed in the middle of the court - and unfortunately Hyuuga had chose his next move to be a jump, which he couldn't stop anymore by the time he noticed that something was off. It resulted in both of them colliding in practically mid-air and Hyuuga ending up on top of Ayanami in the well. The next thing Hyuuga noticed, was Ayanami staring at him like he was some kind of evil ghost until his expression changed into a somewhat pained one and he hissed that Hyuuga should get off or something, and that's what he did. The first thing Ayanami had noticed, was Hyuuga staring at him completely baffled and then a sharp pain from his left leg.

But like already said, that was in the past. He wasn't really angry about that, things like this just happened, one had to get over and bear with it. He'd inherited a good healing ability, at least that's how he explained it, so it'd probably be healed completely in two weeks or three. It's not like he'd miss much school stuff, either, he could just read it all from books.

The only thing that bothered him, was this daydream, or rather, what had been between it and the moment he noticed Hyuuga's face in front of his. The time while he was falling backwards and he somewhat noticed the bone in his leg crack, but there had been something that had covered up everything else. Feelings. Feelings of... Desire. Power. Darkness.

He would never say it loud, but it had been terrifying. He didn't know where it came from, whether it was because he was a Warsfeil and Hyuuga had experienced something like this, too, but he had locked it away as fast as possibly. Ignored it and tried to get back into reality, where Hyuuga was looking at him. Because he'd felt like if he hadn't done it like this... The dark power, too much of it, with the desire to protect him had ripped Hyuuga to pieces in the blink of an eye, and probably his own body, too. He'd never felt anything like that before.

And even if it was in the past, he couldn't just let _that one _go and forget it.

But for now he just wanted to sleep, at least for a few hours, but Hyuuga was keeping him from it. Maybe, he thought, he should be glad that it had turned out like that and not worse, because even if they didn't always get along, the dark-haired student hadn't done anything he deserved death for. But right now, said boy was just incredibly annoying.

Speaking of him, Hyuuga had lain down at Ayanami's right side and tried to pull the other boy into some kind of hug. Tried, because Ayanami refused to roll over and kept his back turned to the now disappointed student.

"You said you're not angry, you liar!" he pouted and started to try stealing the blanket away from the other boy, so he had to quit being inactive if he didn't want to freeze.

"What do you want?" Red eyes finally got to see annoyed violet ones, when Ayanami turned over to glare at him. Hyuuga smirked and used that moment to sneak his arm under the the shorter boy's head, pulling him closer until his head was resting against the dark haired boy's chest.

"See, isn't that comfortable?"

"No."

Hyuuga frowned and shifted a bit. "Now?"

"No."

He shifted again.

"No."

"Oh come on now, you're just being mean." Even if he was saying this, Hyuuga was smiling, taking it as a good sign that there hadn't been any rougher actions until now. Everyone knew that Ayanami had a violent and sadistic streak, and since Hyuuga was the only one who dared to stick around and even piss him of, the tall boy was often victim of punishment that was nearly fit for torturing prisoners.

But now everything was quiet. As for Ayanami, he had discovered something he found interesting, fascinating. Something being the beating of Hyuuga's heart.

He had never wasted any time thinking about the functions of the human body. He was aware of them, of course, but he didn't care about them. He ate and slept as little as possible, because that too, was just wasted time to him. But right now it was strangely comforting to hear the low, steady rhythm, accompanied by even breaths, indications that the person beside him, Hyuuga, was still alive. It felt like nothing could change that, Hyuuga would always breathe and his heart always beat, probably stronger and healthier that his own. Hard to believe that he could die, his life could end every day, every minute, every second, for no apparent reason. There were diseases like that, he knew. Seemingly healthy people died in the blink of an eye, no one knew why.

He noticed himself staring into nothing tensely listening to the sounds from Hyuuga's chest. As if he was waiting, expecting something to happen. Something terrible. Why did he do that?

"Ne, Aya-tan, isn't that nice and warm? I don't want you to catch a cold because I shoved you into the water. I told you last winter, you have to eat and sleep more, else you'll never get a strong, healthy body like mine." he said proudly and chuckled. "I'd say, for someone that's feared by students and teachers, you get sick far too easily."

"That's none of your concern."

"That's what you always say, but I'm old enough to decide for myself."

Violet eyes closed with no more words being spoken, while Hyuuga used his zaiphon to drag his blanket up from the lower bed and pull it over him and the other boy, until he thought the way it was covering them was fine. He smirked when he noticed that, for once, Ayanami had obviously fallen asleep before he did.

_Violet eyes looked around. Behind him was darkness, in front of him light. But not only._

_Someone... Someone was there. He knew that person._

_Lively. Beautiful. Good with a sword. Not afraid of speaking their opinion._

_This person... He needed them. He didn't want them to leave again._

_That someone would always offer a smile to him._

_He didn't think of the possibility that that could change._

_But it did._

_In the blink of an eye._

_The person was gone. _

_Where? Where? _

_Why?_

_"You killed ...! You're a murder!"_

_Killed? Him? He didn't understand._

_Why should he?_

_Too fast._

_"By orders ...You will be executed!"_

Ayanami's eyes snapped open but closed again when they were greeted by a painful amount of light. It was only spring, but the sun rose early, and obviously they had forgotten to pull the curtains closed. His neck felt a bit stiff and he opened his mouth to ask Hyuuga, whether the other boy had really slept in his bed the whole night, but before he could, he noticed that the heartbeat was gone.

And so was the breathing. And Hyuuga.

Ayanami opened his eyes again, slower this time, and frowned. He bent over the edge of the mattress and looked down, but the other bed was completely empty. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him, that it was far too early for Hyuuga to have left for class. If he was leaving, that is, since in Hyuuga's world, a class without his Aya-tan was too boring to be attended.

The silver-haired boy rolled on his back and wanted to go back to sleep, when strange thoughts started to force their way into his mind.

_It's my fault._

_Something happened._

_I have to go, search for that person!_

He felt a chill running down his spine, but then sat up and jumped off the bed. It made his leg hurt like hell, but there was no way he could've climbed down that ladder - he really didn't know how he'd made it up the day before.

The thoughts inside of him didn't vanish, they got louder and more confident, until they became his own words and believes. It was his fault. Something happened. He had to go search for Hyuuga.

He didn't have to search for any clothes, after getting soaked yesterday he had changed and gone to sleep in those clothes, the student uniform pants and the white shirt, which was probably actually one of Hyuuga's, since it was slightly wide and smelled of him. Damn that slob, always throwing everything together in one big mess.

Seconds later he was running down the empty hallways - it was still too early for anyone to be at work - searching for the other boy. He still didn't know why, he just felt like he had to, so he looked around the building, finding no one. Hyuuga must've gone out, he guessed, probably practicing with his sword. Once he left the building he also met other people, whose jobs started early in the morning. The silver-haired boy just ran past them, giving quick glances to every person, but not slowing down.

_That's not him._

_Where are you?_

_Is it you? Or you? _

_No. That's not him._

_I can't find him._

Ayanami frowned a bit at this thought. Strange, why did he think something like that? Of course he'd find Hyuuga, at his usual training place, it was only a matter of seconds until he'd get there.

The ground under his bare feet had changed from stone to grass, as he stepped up to the meadow hid by some trees, the place Hyuuga had chosen as an area fit for his sword practice. He stood next to a tree now and fell into sitting position, since he now noticed that running was one of the silliest things he could've done with his injured leg. But strangely, he hadn't thought about that before, nor had he felt any pain _while _running.

See, I found him, he told himself. There Hyuuga is, just fine, he's doing what he always does.

But the voice inside of his head was silent now.

Telling him to search all the time, and now that he'd found Hyuuga, nothing happened? Strange. He pain in his leg was also hard to ignore by now, for that it was growing stronger and stronger by the second.

_He's nowhere to be found._

_I can't find it alone._

Wait, what? Now Ayanami was seriously pissed, had Hyuuga fed him some kind of drug, or what was wrong this time? The other boy was right there, not missing any body parts, as lively and healthy as he'd been last night. This was getting ridiculous, he knew it, so he'd stop listening to that voice from now on. Surely, it'd be gone in a day or two.

Hyuuga, for his part, had woken up early because of the light. He didn't like light very much, it burned his eyes easily, and if he could he'd wear sunglasses wherever he went. Once he got out of the academy, he'd buy some for sure.

He'd stayed in bed a bit, contently watching Ayanami sleep - and surely a smug smile found it's way on his face every now and then, he know that this was his victory, and he know how he could use it in the future. Not to mention that it also supported his ego, he always got what he wanted, and Ayanami was no exception. It took some time, but yes, he was sure it was possible.

Ayanami hadn't looked relaxed in his sleep, but Hyuuga had just shrugged it off, as that was probably because of the pain in his leg. Sooner or later he'd got bored and hungry, though, so he decided to get up and get himself some early breakfast. After that he felt like doing some morning exercises, thus he grabbed his sword and went out. The dark-haired student liked to keep things as easy as possible, he did what he wanted to do and that was all. He planned on showering afterwards and the go look for his Aya-tan.

_He's probably missing me already~ _he thought and chuckled while dodging an invisible opponent's attack. Fighting air would have to do for now, since he wouldn't be able to spar with Ayanami for the next time. But it kinda was his own fault, he guessed, so he'd have to bear with it. That the well had appeared behind them had been unlucky, but Hyuuga was pretty sure he'd fought a bit too hard that day, probably used too much strength. He already know that the shorter boy's bones where too easy to break - far too easy, he though - but nothing could be done about it.

It's not that Ayanami was weak - surely not - but something was missing. Hyuuga prouded himself to be on top of the class' sword fighters, he might even be the best of all students - he surely knew what it needed to be a fighter. He'd fought the other boy many times, with him, against him, with fists, with swords, with words. They rarely fought with zaiphon, which Hyuuga thought was a bit strange, since that was what Ayanami was really good at. Still, the boy didn't seem to like using his power, he only did when it was absolutely necessary. The swordsman didn't quite get that point, if he had magic as strong as Ayanami's... He was pretty sure no other student could match the amount and strength of dark power that could be sensed from the silver-haired boy, so if Hyuuga had that power, he'd surely make good use of it. Else it'd be such a waste.

A waste. Yeah, that's what Ayanami was to Hyuuga. The boy was clever, extremely intelligent, but he rarely spoke, so only Hyuuga got a glimps of Ayanami's real mind. He was skilled, fast and cunning with the sword - but he lacked power and stamina to keep up the pace if the fight dragged on longer than expected. Maybe, Hyuuga thought, that'd change if he got older, since telling the boy to eat and sleep more didn't seem to go through.

But aside from that... Hyuuga moved slower until he stopped completely to look at the sky. His Aya-tan was pretty, that was a fact. So beautiful it could be called perfect, made by god himself, and that, too, went to waste. There was nothing Ayanami didn't have, or, Hyuuga was sure, couldn't gain from living healthier.

And still he let it all go to waste.

That thought always took a bit of Hyuuga's good mood away. Not that he minded having the other boy all for himself... But he could have so much more, they both could have so much more than right now. Wouldn't his Aya-tan be happier if he realized it? He'd never seen the silver-haired boy laugh, or smile more than the tiniest ghost of a smile that never reached his empty eyes.

Well, speak of things to gain. Smiles could do so much to a person, and if his Aya-tan could get any prettier, then it was through a smile. And since Hyuuga always got what he wanted, he'd get that too. Maybe sooner, maybe later, but he would get it for sure.

With that thought in mind he turned around to head back and... Oh look, Aya-tan!

The characteristic grin was immediately back on Hyuuga's face. So Aya-tan _had _missed him. He snickered and started walking over, but frowned when he noticed that the other boy was looking at him, but much more _through _him. The dark-haired boy looked behind him, but there was nothing. He kneeled down in front of his friend and tilted his head a bit to the side.

"What'cha lookin' for?"

_Where is it?_

"I'm searching." Ayanami said, his voice sounding hollow and dead, Hyuuga didn't like it.

"Searching for what?"

_For it._

"I'm searching for the person that's precious to me."

"Who is that person?"

_Who is it? Where is it?_

Ayanami opened his mouth, but was silent for a few seconds until he spoke.

"...It's Hyuuga."

Hyuuga's eyes widened a bit, and a wave of happiness rushed through him, despite the situation being more than arkward.

"But that's me! I'm Hyuuga! I'm right in front of you, Aya-tan!"

_What? That's 'it'?_

"You're Hyuuga?"

"Yes, of course I am!" Now he started to get worried.

_Nonsense._

_"_You're lying."

"I'm Hyuuga!"

_It can't be. No. I can't find it..._

Hyuuga felt a shiver run down his spine, when Ayanami's dead eyes seemed to focus on him. He thought his heart froze at the words his friend spoke next.

"_Then Hyuuga isn't that person. You're not who I'm searching for._"

There was a silence that seemed endless, until Hyuuga spoke again.

"Who are you?"

And if his heart didn't freeze before, it surely did so now.

A smile crept onto Ayanami's lips and slowly grew into a wide grin, showing his teeth. His eyes, however, remained completely dead.

"_What a ridiculous question, fit for a pathetic human. I'm __**Verloren**__, god's greatest creation._"

To Hyuuga, time seemed to stop. This simply couldn't be, this must be some creepy dream, the punishment for sleeping in someone else's bed, for breaking Aya-tan's leg, for making the girls cry, for _something_. It had to, dammit!

But no matter what he thought or did, Ayanami was still looking at him with those hollow eyes and the insane grin on his face. When he started to stand up, Hyuuga finally reached out and grabbed the shorter boy's wrists, holding him down.

"_Let go of me, worm._"

"Where are you going?"

"_I'll search. Search and search, until I find it._"

"Find what?"

"_The person precious to me._"

"Who's that?"

"_I don't know._"

Now Hyuuga got angry. "But that's pointless! You'll _never _succeed that way! Give up and _give Aya-tan back!_" he shouted, and watched the grin disappear from the other boy's face.

"_What did you say?_"

"Give Aya-tan back to me!"

In less then a second, Ayanami was up on his feet, and Hyuuga watched a destructive glowing zaiphon being cast right in front of his face. It's power was nothing like what he'd even seen Aya-tan do, and the shield he brought up while instinctively jumping backwards was scattered to pieces as soon as it formed. But what had he expected, being able of fighting the death god himself?

He wouldn't get away, he knew it. Verloren was known to have killed like no one else, God's greatest creation, there was nothing a human could've done against a monster like that.

Monster... That's what the other kids called them. Because they were Warsfeil. But it wasn't like they chose to be one. Hyuuga didn't mind that much, though, since he know it made him stronger than the others. The fear made them say that.

And now he had done it himself. Called Aya-tan a monster. Did that mean he feared the boy he thought was closest to a friend with? What a waste. And how truly sad.

So Hyuuga just stood there, watching _Verloren_ move closer, and a small, sad smile appeared on his face.

"I'm sorry, Aya-tan. I really would've loved to make up for the things you lack... I thought I could make you happy somehow, but it looks like I can't..."

_Are you sleeping or something? What about the 'you can never hurt me if you don't eat properly' thing? Now you're just standing there, waiting to be killed? If that's what you want... Fine. I'll kill you twice for being such a coward, and one third time for sleeping in my bed last night._

Hyuuga didn't know where that voice came from, maybe his mind's way of waking his will to live, but either way it worked. He managed to lean to the side just in time and then jumped back with as much force as he could possibly gather in that moment.

That alone didn't save his life, but it seemed like the luck was on his side - or maybe Aya-tan was just chronically unlucky when it came to being around Hyuuga.

So it came, that when Hyuuga moved back, he of course attempted to follow. But when he took the next step, with the intention of jumping forward and therefore using the appropriate amount of strength on that, his left leg finally gave in. Both boys could hear the sympathetic crack of the breaking bone, and in the next moment the zaiphon was gone and Ayanami slammed down on the grass with his left shoulder first.

Hyuuga immediately stopped and rushed back forward, kneeling down next to the other student.

"Aya-tan...?"

He didn't get an answer, violet eyes were staring in front of him still, as if there was something Hyuuga couldn't see but he himself could, just like the day before.

"Aya-tan!" the dark-haired student now grabbed said boy's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, forcing him to look into his eyes.

Maybe that had been a mistake. Hyuuga's dark red ones widened the moment their gazes met. His Aya-tan's eyes, violet, rare and beautiful, filled with hurt. Something he'd never wanted to see in his life.

Maybe that had been wishful thinking, well, surely it had been, one couldn't avoid it, but this was the worst.

There was nothing, _nothing, _but an seemingly infinite amount of pain reflected in those amethyst orbs.

And he'd only caught a glimpse of it, less then a second of eye-contact, before Ayanami averted his eyes and lowered his head to face the ground.

The only thing that came to Hyuuga's mind was '_Why?_'

_Why was this happening? Because of Verloren?Why now? Why them? Where did this pain come from? From Verloren? Why?_

_And if it hurts, why doesn't Aya-tan cry?_

And Hyuuga realized what was missing. What Ayanami was lacking wasn't only the energy, the dedication, the enjoyment.

Aya-tan lacked the soul.

Why?

There was no answer to that. Maybe because of Verloren. Maybe because he chose to. Maybe he really did prefer a lonely, cold life over one filled with emotion.

But it hurt Hyuuga.

It's not like he wanted to see his Aya-tan cry, he never wished to that to happen, but right now he'd be happier if the other boy did. It seemed impossible to make those violet eyes smile, so what did it take to make them shed tears?

Not that much.

"C'mon, Aya-tan, look at me."

When he didn't get any reaction, Hyuuga reached out and forced the other boy to look back up. For some reason Ayanami didn't even try to look to the side or somewhere else, he stared right back into Hyuuga's red eyes, maybe he too was simply waiting for something to change.

Neither of them knew if that was what they had wanted, but in the end everything was better than nothing, right?

Still, the pain in Hyuuga's chest got a little worse when he saw those violet eyes dampen and tears silently run down his Aya-tan's pale cheeks.

"Aya-tan doesn't look good." Hyuuga said quietly, giving a wry grin at the stupid irony of those words. He didn't get an answer and instead just pulled the other boy into his arms to hold him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your leg." he repeated the words he'd already said the evening before. "Don't be mad at me... I was a bit confused earlier..."

Ayanami's forehead war resting on Hyuuga's shoulder now, and the taller boy just looked into the distance, smiling sadly now.

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll stay... I'm going to search with you, how long it may take..."

He felt the other boy shift a bit and looked down.

_I'm not..._

"I'm not searching..."

_I'm not..._

"I'm not Verloren..."

"It's all right Aya-tan, I-"

_I..._

"I... I already found it."

Hyuuga resisted the urge to pull the shorter boy back to be able to look at him again, but he knew it was probably better this way.

"I'm not Verloren. I'm not searching. I already found the person precious to me."

_It's..._

"It's Hyuuga."

Hyuuga couldn't help but smile.

"I know."

He chuckled a bit, he could practically hear Ayanami calling him an idiot, but there were no words left to be spoken.

They kept sitting there a little longer, until Hyuuga reminded himself that the teachers were going to check on the students soon, since it was time for everyone to wake up and get ready.

"Hyuuga..."

"I know. I'm not going to class today. I'm just going to say you're having a fever because of the cold water and the exhaustion and I'm taking care of you... That might even be true." He frowned a little, but shrugged it off. After all they'd dealt with this morning...

"That's not what I wanted to say." Ayanami sighed. By now he just looked worn out and dead tired, he wasn't in the mood to deal with the other boy's newfound enthusiasm.

"Then what?"

"You broke my leg, I can't walk."

With that, the grin spread back onto Hyuuga's face.

"I know."

The tall boy could easily carry Ayanami on his back, so it didn't take long and they were on their way back. Even though Hyuuga avoided crowded places they didn't get back into the building completely unseen, but since they were known Warsfeil by know, no one dared to say anything. It was believed that they were probably the most troublesome students the academy had ever seen.

"Don't worry, Aya-tan~ Just don't care about that Verloren, I'll deal with him in the future. I'll protect Aya-tan!"

Ayanami didn't answer. They both knew that this was as good as impossible, that if it was true, if he was Verloren, he couldn't run from it, and Hyuuga couldn't do anything about it either.

But that was the future, they didn't know what men they'd become once they grew up, they didn't know that not Hyuuga, but Yukikaze, would take the place as the precious trusted person.

Neither of them cared, anyway.

Hyuuga, because he had his Aya-tan back together with a goal that lasted for a lifetime, and Ayanami, because he could hear Hyuuga's heartbeat again.


End file.
